


Long Night

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [19]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Detective no pants, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny passed the test and claims his reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Night

The knock and then a jingle of keys as he found the right one. 

Alex watched the door as the key turned. He pushed it open but was stifled by the chain. 

"Alex." He called. She got up and opened the door for him. 

He didn't even give her a chance to greet him. He just grabbed her body and kissed her, holding her tightly. She grinned and he pushed her against the door he slammed shut. He locked the deadbolt with one hand and slid the other into her pants. 

"Sonny!" She was surprised. 

"Shh, I don't want to talk." He whispered in her ear and kissed her neck. "I just want you."

Her cheeks flushed with desire, spreading quickly across her chest. He continued down her body. Kissing every inch of exposed skin. He moved onto his knees in front of her and pushed her pants and underwear completely off in one fluid motion. Her heart was pounding. 

His blue eyes flashed up. "Do you want this?" He asked but he already had his hands between her thighs. 

"Mmm." She moaned, knocking her head on the door. "Yes. Yes!"

He smiled, perfect dimples perforating his cheeks as he worked his fingers inside her, feeling her wetness that had started to open her up. She slid her feet apart an inch or two involuntarily, giving him more space to get up close. 

He kissed her thighs on either side while his hands worked. He kissed everywhere but, up her thighs and stomach towards her belly button and then back down. She moaned again but rolled her neck to the side so she wouldn't hit her head again. Suddenly his mouth was feasting on her, his hands now holding her thighs apart. She gasped at the sudden change and felt hot all over. 

She lifted her own shirt up and off, feeling like sweat was dripping off her body. Sonny reached up to grab her bare breast, squeezing and rubbing her nipples to match the work his tongue was doing to her clit. 

Alex leaned her weight on the door feeling like if she didn't she would definitely fall over. 

"I gotcha." Sonny took a momentary second to assure her before continuing, now adding his fingers back inside her. 

"Oh god!" She cried pushing her body up on her tiptoes. She held onto the door knob to keep herself steady. 

"Mmm." He moaned. 

She moaned in response unable to form real words. Her chest was heaving as he reached up again with one hand and grabbed her breasts. She put her hand on top of his and moved it where she wanted to be touched most. 

He smiled up at her. "You almost there, baby?"

"Mmm." She shut her eyes and swallowed hard. "All-all..."

She cried out as she was hit with orgasm. He grinned briefly before clamping his mouth back on her sex and she rode out her climax. He touched her gently as she came down. Her feet firmly back on the floor, Sonny got up and held her naked body to him. He kissed her neck and behind her ears. 

"What was all that for?" Alex asked when she finally caught her breath.

"I missed you." He gave her a quick kiss. "And I passed my exam. Top of the class."

"Oh! Good job, baby. That deserves a treat." She slung her arms around his neck and kissed him again. 

He laughed. "I thought I just had one."

"You're bad." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"C'mon, the spell is broken and I'm not done." He pulled her towards the bedroom. 

"Wait," she shook her head.

"Al you're naked and I'm a little lightheaded if you know what I mean..." He gestured with his hand. 

She grinned. "So the rule worked?"

"Can we talk later?" He begged and pulled her into the room. 

"But Son-" She started but he silenced her with a kiss. 

"Okay." She complied and began working on his fly. 

He pulled his henley off and grinned down at her. She got his pants off and licked her lips at the sight of his erection in his boxer briefs. 

"So that works for you?" She asked, beginning to rub him through the material. 

He moaned and nodded. "Making you moan and stuff, yeah it's sexy."

She blushed as she dragged his boxers down, biting her lip with anticipation as his member came into view. She put her hand around it and slid it up and down causing Sonny to shudder. 

"Here," she stopped momentarily. "Lie down."

Once he was prone on the bed she crawled next to him and kissed him while her hand snaked down his torso and back to his half hard cock. She kissed along his jaw line and down his neck while her hand worked on him. 

"Al..." He moaned. "C'mon you know what I want..."

"Oh?" She smiled and moved down his body. Like he did she kissed around his crotch. 

"Alex!" He demanded as she teased. 

She grinned again before laying kisses up his shaft and closing her mouth on the tip. 

"Oh yes." He moaned and raked his hands through her hair. "Alex!" 

She continued using her hand to make up the difference. She moaned as she worked. 

"Oh god, baby!" He yelled and kicked his leg. 

Alex grinned. "Is that good, Sonny? You like that?" She rubbed him as she spoke. "You wanna cum?"

She returned her mouth to his shaft before he could answer because she already knew. A few minutes later he erupted. Alex grinned and reached for something she could use to clean up. 

"How about a shower?" Sonny propped himself up on his arms. 

She smirked. "Relax, Detective."

"I can't we have to make up for lost time." He insisted and pulled her up so that her face was even with his. 

"Sonny!" She laughed in surprise and kissed him. 

"All I've been thinking about is your body pressed up against mine." He kissed her again. 

"Really?" 

He scoffed. "I hope you've been thinking the same thing."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I have. If you think I haven't missed this then you don't know me that well."

Sonny laughed and grabbed her ass and smacked it. 

She grinned. "You're so wound up!"

"Can you blame me?" He asked. 

She sat up to straddle him and with a grin replied, "No. Looks like we're in for a long night, Detective. Hope you're hydrated."  
****  
Sonny's wet hair dripped onto Alex's breasts in intermittent shakes as he thrusted into her. They were a tangle on the bedroom floor just beyond the bathroom door. Sonny's feet were across the threshold of both rooms. 

"Oh God!" Alex yelled, for what seemed the millionth time that night. "Sonny! Please!"

"Alex!" He moaned in response against her ear. "I'm- uhhhh."

She raked her hands along the wet skin of his back and tightened her grip when she felt her own rising orgasm. She crossed her ankles, completely wrapping her legs around his hips. 

"C'mon baby..." He urged her along laying wet kisses on her breasts and neck. 

Alex cried out as she finally came. "Oh god, Sonny." She tried to catch her breath. "Oh my god, I love you!"

Sonny opened his eyes and grinned. Alex still had hers closed and her head thrown to the side, chest heaving. He was sure she hadn't realized she said it. 

"I love you too, Al." He kissed her sweetly. "But it doesn't count if you say it after you cum."

"What?" She popped her eyes open, horrified. 

"Do you really mean it baby?" He continued staring at her.

"I..." She seemed nervous. "I do mean it."

He grinned. "Can you say it again? I think I want to record it."

She hit him. "I love you, Sonny."

"I knew it!" And he leaned down to kiss her passionately. 

When he let her up for air she grinned. 

"You're blushing all over." Sonny commented. 

"I'm flushed." She explained. "And exhausted."

He grinned devilishly. His eyes scrunching up into slits, dimples perforating his cheeks. 

"Stop being cute." She hit his chest and pushed for him to let her up. 

"I can't help it if I'm in love with you." He pounced her from behind as they stood up. He wrapped his arms around her pining hers to her sides and kissed her a bunch of times up and down her face. 

"Sonny!" She fought but giggled. "I need clothes."

"What? You don't need clothes." He complained, releasing her and briefly going into the bathroom to grab a towel to attempt to clean the puddles they left all over the floor. 

"Let's take a break, Detective no-pants." She smirked and threw his underwear at him. "I need nutrients and I can't eat with your thing staring at me."

"My thing?" He wiggled his hips, laughing. 

"You're a child." Alex found an oversized t-shirt in her drawer and threw it on to cover most of the good stuff. 

Sonny reluctantly put his boxer briefs back on. 

"You want a sandwich? Walt left a bunch of deli meat here." Alex asked on her way out the door and across the apartment. 

"You can't mess up a sandwich can you?" He followed her not bothering with any other clothes. 

"Your Alex-can't-cook jokes are hurtful, Sonny." She pouted, leaning into the fridge. 

He looked sideways at her backside that was exposed when she bent over. "What?"

"Are you staring at my ass?" She spun around. 

"It was staring at me!" He explained and went to grab bread. 

They worked together to make a few sandwiches and went to the table to eat them. 

"God I'm starving." Sonny commented as he took a large bite. 

Alex nodded. "It was all the boning." 

Sonny laughed.

"We're never doing that again, by the way!" Alex added. 

Sonny looked heartbroken. "Marathon sex?"

"No reward sex. You just have to be a better student." She explained. 

"You started it!" He complained. "I would never have decided this!"

"I know and I have to live with that for the rest of my life!" She replied. "Oh, can you remind me to go to the store tomorrow? I just remembered, I need batteries."

"Batteries?" He looked confused. 

Alex blushed. 

Understanding finally fell over Sonny's features. "Oh my god, BATTERIES batteries?! Seriously, Al?"

"I went from 3 to 4 times a week to 0. I had to make up the difference." She bit her lip. 

"Or you could have, y'know, NOT decided to arbitrarily go all Sister Mary Alexandra on me. Just sayin'!" He pursed his lips. "No wonder you weren't hurtin'. It's like you have another boyfriend! What's his name?"

"It doesn't have a name!" She answered, way too quickly. "And what makes you think it's a boy?"

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "It's a penis!"

"It's phallic, but it's not a penis." She rolled her eyes. "It's a...machine."

"But...I'm better though, right?" He asked, eyes wide. 

"Oh, you're such a doofus, Sonny. Of course you are." She shook her head. "You have hands!"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh you like the hands?"

"Uh huh." She nodded. 

"Do you LOVE my hands?" He taunted. 

She rolled her eyes again. "I love all of you."

He grinned stupidly at her. "I can get used to you saying that."

"What a dork." She murmured and blushed. 

She balled up the paper towel she'd been eating off of and send it sailing through the air towards the garbage can at the end of the counter. 

"Nothin' but net!" She congratulated herself on making it. 

Sonny attempted the same thing but missed by inches. Alex giggled. He turned and narrowed his eyes at her. She continued to grin until he laughed. 

"You wanna have sex on the table?" He asked. 

"Sonny!" She made a face. "Why would you ask me that...of course, I want to have sex on the table!"

He grinned wickedly. "Hop on little one."

She climbed up and sat in front of him, her legs swing over the table ledge. He smirked. 

"You wanted this to happen, you didn't even put on panties!" He put his hands on her thighs and rubbed them up to rest on her hips. 

She winked. "Maybe I just wanted to be a tease."

"Terrible." He commented and stood up to start kissing her. 

He moved his hands to tease her. He began rubbing two fingers up and down her slit while he kissed her and she moaned. 

"You're so good at this." She bit her lip as he continued. 

"I aim to please..." He told her seductively. 

He glanced at her shirt. 

"Why does it say Dr. McClure?" He asked. 

Alex looked down at the left breast. "Oh it was my dad's."

Sonny stopped what he was doing. "Your dad? You're wearing your dad's t-shirt while we're doing this?"

"It's just a t-shirt." She sighed. "C'mon please don't stop!"

"I-I'm sorry. That..." He struggled. "That kinda freaks me out!"

"Why?" She asked. 

"Because..." He sighed. "He's your dad and he was obviously really important to you and I can't even get to know him."

She grinned and kissed him. "That was really sweet. But I'm fine Sonny, I promise...I can take it off."

He smirked. 

"Do you think your dad would've liked me?" He asked. 

She smiled but rolled her eyes. "Do you wanna have a long conversation about my dad or do you wanna fuck your girlfriend on the kitchen table?"

"Al?" He whined and sat down. "Walt was right you sex your way out of everything." 

She rolled her eyes again. "I promise I will tell you all about my dad and how much he would have adored you." She sat on his lap and kissed him. "But right now I want you!"

"Really, adore me?" He grinned. 

"Yup, like I do." She kissed his neck. 

Sonny smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.


End file.
